prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
March 1, 2004 Monday Night RAW results
The March 1, 2004 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on March 1, 2004 at the Gwinnett Center in Atlanta, Georgia. Summary More than a decade after establishing himself as perhaps the most hardcore superstar to ever enter the ring, Mick Foley still gained a legendary status by embracing the unconventional. After months of humiliation at the hands of Evolution and only two weeks after a savage assault that even left the Hardcore Legend scared, Foley entered RAW with revenge on his mind. And moments after entering the ring to face off with Evolution once again, Foley proved that when you are the Hardcore Legend, 13 can be a lucky number as 13 days before WrestleMania, Foley's luck has never been better and Evolution's may have just run out. 13 days later, on the biggest stage of them all, the Rock & Sock Connection were set to reunite when Foley & The Rock faced Evolution's Randy Orton, Batista & Ric Flair in a Tag Team Handicap Match. When Foley received no help from the back two weeks ago as Evolution nearly destroyed him during one of the most vicious assaults in the history of sports entertainment, Foley turned to perhaps the one man he can truly trust. On RAW, The Rock made his appearance and proclaimed that at WrestleMania, the most electrifying tag team match-up of all time will take place, and that Evolution just agreed to, "the ass-kicking of a lifetime." Speaking of WrestleMania XX, the news regarding the upcoming pay-per-view event came fast and furiously on RAW as three additional matches were added to what is an already loaded card. First, after Victoria scored yet another pinfall on Molly Holly during a tag team match that saw Victoria & Lita victorious over Holly & Jazz, an enraged Holly demanded a match for the Women's Championship at WrestleMania. After proclaiming that she would “do anything” to regain the Championship, Stone Cold Steve Austin held Holly to her words by adding a stipulation. Not only would Holly challenge Victoria for the Women's Championship, but should Holly lose the match, she'd be forced to shave her head! Also, the World Tag Team Championship were on the line for WrestleMania when Rob Van Dam & Booker T – who defeated Matt Hardy & Test on RAW – had to defend the Championship in a Fatal Four Way Match. Two of the opponents already known – Garrison Cade & Mark Jindrak—who defeated the Hurricane & Rosey to advance to WrestleMania, and La Resistance. However, the third was not known until Sunday Night Heat when the Dudley Boyz defeated Val Venis & Lance Storm in a Qualification Match. Finally, it seemed as if the brewing tension between Christian and Chris Jericho would come to a head at WrestleMania when the two were scheduled to meet one on one. On RAW, Christian entered the set of The Highlight Reel thinking that Jericho was not in attendance due to his knee injury. After announcing the WrestleMania match, Christian was stunned to find that Y2J was in fact in attendance after all. The two engaged in what was a preview of things to come and it appeared as if thanks to Christian's attack on Trish Stratus a week ago, the friendship is over and WrestleMania would be a grudge match for these two. In other action, the question as to whether or not Shawn Michaels & Chris Benoit could co-exist as a team was answered with unfortunate results for Michaels and Benoit. The two were unable to work as a team for most of their match with Batista & Randy Orton, and not only did they lose the match, but they also fell victim to an attack from Triple H after the match. RAW also saw the reaction of Stone Cold Steve Austin to last week's assault by Brock Lesnar. Austin made it clear that he'd call the match between Lesnar and Goldberg at WrestleMania, “right down the middle,” but he would not be afraid to use force with either man if such force was necessary. Austin's statement brought out Mr. McMahon, who tried to criticize Austin for last week's actions. As seems to be the usual case in the long-standing Austin-McMahon rivalry, Austin seemed to get the last laugh when he chased Mr. McMahon to his limo via his ATV and actually ran over the limo! However, Austin's ATV was later towed away. Results ; ; *Lita & Victoria (w/ Steven Richards) defeated Jazz & Molly Holly (w/ Theodore Long) (0:35) *Garrison Cade & Mark Jindrak defeated Rosey & The Hurricane in a Winners Enter World Tag Team Title Match At Wrestlemania Match (5:29) *Batista & Randy Orton (w/ Ric Flair) defeated Chris Benoit & Shawn Michaels (18:54) *Booker T & Rob Van Dam © defeated Matt Hardy & Test to retain the WWE Tag Team Championship (4:53) Commentators *Jim Ross *Jerry Lawler Ring Announcer *Lilian Garcia Image Gallery Raw 3-1-04 1.jpg Raw-1-3-2004.1.jpg Raw-1-3-2004.2.jpg Raw-1-3-2004.3.jpg Raw-1-3-2004.4.jpg Raw-1-March-2004.jpg Raw 3-1-2004 7.jpg External links * RAW #562 * RAW #562 on WWE Network Category:2004 television events